No Words
by TheSilentPen
Summary: 'There exist so limited a collection of words to describe how beautiful you are to me.' Rachel writes a short, reflective letter to Quinn about how her love cannot be captured in the written word.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or any of its characters

**A/N:** I wanted to do something a little more 'romantic.' So I made a totally undepressing, non-angsty little fluff piece of Rachel reflecting on her feelings for Quinn while on a two day bout of insomnia. And Rachel's got a large vocabulary, and an extensive knowledge of poetry and all things romantic (as Rachel Barbra Berry* should!) so the language is a bit more flowery than the average High School student (which Rachel Berry* is NOT). I hope you enjoy this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a **review** and let me know what you all think, yes? :)

* * *

><p><strong>No Words<strong>

TheSilentPen

* * *

><p>In this world, there exists only a small collection of words that characterize you, Love.<p>

This is a scholar's failing. Because the lowly scholar, with his dim-eyed squint and his simple, formulaic mind cannot even begin to ponder words worthy enough to describe every subtle nuance of your form.

Even I, who claims to know you as well as every crease in my hand, cannot think of a word (you are probably lacking at the loss of my verbosity at such a statement) to describe your imperfection.

Imperfection? Do not frown when I describe you so, my love, because it is your imperfection which I cherish most about you.

If you were perfect, that wonderful, endearing (yet infuriating) smirk of yours would not elicit that low, crawling sensation in my stomach. If you were perfect, then your eyes wouldn't have a million emerald starbursts that shimmer and shine when they catch the light... Your eyes would be an even amber that would fail to convey every beautiful emotion you feel.

If you were perfect, then you'd be a dull, superficial doll without any compassion or any sort of independent thought. You wouldn't be as special as you are (nor half as attractive) if you weren't as bitchy, stubborn, stubborn, messy, honest, or as kind as you are.

Imperfection makes you gorgeous, my heart. It makes my heart sing more beautifully than than I could ever hope to match. Because you are a muse, an inspiration.

I love you more than I could ever hope to convey in pen. More than anything cheap ink could convey to your sacred eyes.

My love is a consuming flame. It chars my veins with such sweet agony. You render me ash. You tear me asunder then rebuild me again with your love, with your touch, and with your presence.

It's far more than the girlish love that I felt oh so long ago. It's a love only gives and never takes. In your arms and kiss, I feel so beautiful. You look at me with such reverence. With such dedication and smoldering desire, that it sets me ablaze each time I see it.

Your love has made me what I've always desired to be.

Beautiful.

To describe you with a single word would cheapen you. To debase you and render you something that you are not. To use one word would be to tell the deadliest lie and transgress again Gods most beloved creation. 'T would be to commit the most grievous sin known to mankind.

Yet to describe you with a plethora of words would weaken your power. Would be to water down your magnificence with words which are meaningless, because they cannot capture your true essence.

My love, I will not sin nor will I weaken the image I wish to paint by rambling on endlessly (I know that you think that's one of my favorite pass times) about your brilliance.

Because, love...

There simply exist no words to define you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope I didn't bore you to death. But I really enjoy when characters write about their feelings, because I get to reflect on human emotions (it's very fascinating). It's a good way to get into the mind of the character. Please **review**, let me know what you thought :) And if you like RachelxQuinn, take a look at my multichapter **Denial**, if you haven't read it yet. :)


End file.
